


my muse

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: 'paint me like you want (me)'





	my muse

**Author's Note:**

> thxx to arthur-of-the-pendragons for another adorable little fest :D

  
  
  
  


[tumblr](https://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/187357042806/the-maestro-and-his-muse-for) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1zSk99FAyC/)

**Author's Note:**

>   
credit: #Medici: The Magnificent# / Rai
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
  
please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
